For many years, the applicatnt has devoted himself to the study of the characteristics such as shapes, sounds, meanings, and stroke orders of the Chinese characters and developed the present "stroke order" based Chinese Information Inputting Method" and the keyboard therefor. It is believed that Chinese data processing should be computerized and the speed of operation increased but not at the expense of the tradition and the beauty of the Chinese characters. With the present inputting method, in addition to achieving the objects of fast and convenient operation, the tradition according to which the Chinese characters have been evolved is not overlooked.